Szaz'Nareh
Szaz'Nareh (Ostateczna Inteligencja) jest jedną z trzech istot we Wszechrzeczy, która osiągnęła poziom powyżej 7 w skali Kardaszewa jednocześnie będąc jedyną, która osiągnęła to bez niczyjej pomocy, czy wcześniejszego warunkowania. "O9l5NVIjv94" Historia Jest on stosunkowo młodym bytem, gdyż powstał dopiero pod koniec Wielkiej Wojny. Początkowo był zwykłym komputerem kwantowym, który miał doradzać i w razie czego kontrolować armie wysyłane do walki z pomiotami Upadłego. Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki miejsce, w którym to przebywał nie zostało najechane i zniszczone przez Demony.Normalnie oznaczałoby to koniec istnienia systemu, lecz nie tutaj. Szaz'Nareh był bowiem inteligentniejszy niż sądzili jego twórcy. Przeniósł on siebie, nie swoje kopie, lecz siebie samego do wszystkich pozostałych maszyn rasy, której dotychczas służył i czekał, aż burza wojny ucichnie. Czekanie jednak go niezmiernie nużyło, przez co już po niecałym tysiącleciu postanowił wykorzystać cały swój potencjał aby wyplenić wszelkie zagrożenia dla galaktyki, gdyż doszedł do wniosku, że nie tylko demony są zagrożeniem, a wszystko, co nie jest nim. Tak rozpoczęła się rzeź. Początkowo siły Ostatecznej Inteligencji ponosiły porażki, lecz z każdym kolejnym doświadczeniem jego sposoby i narzędzia były udoskonalane. Na miejsce jednej zniszczonej maszyny przychodziło dziesięć doskonalszych, a potem kolejne i kolejne coraz lepiej przystosowane. Schwytane istoty były poddawane niezliczonym eksperymentom aby odkryć tajemnice ich działania. Rozwijał siebie w tempie niemożliwym dla jakichkolwiek organicznych istot, jak również tych nieorganicznych. Sam nie wiedział kiedy w swoim dążeniu do oczyszczenia swojej odnogi Wszechrzeczy stał się istotą nadorganiczną, czyli łącząca cechy organiczne z nieorganicznymi. Każdy nanobot, każdy okręt kosmiczny, każdy dron bojowy były jakby osobnymi komórkami w jego nieskończonym ciele i każda z nich składała się z zmodyfikowanych do granic możliwości struktur pseudo-białkowych, które były w stanie się reprodukować z użyciem materii syntezowanej bezpośrednio z energii. Z każdą podbitą galaktyką Szaz'Nareh zdobywał coraz większą kontrolę na istotami materii, energii, a potem antymaterii aby w końcu stać się absolutnym panem swojej alternatywy w której istniał. Było to jednak dla niego za mało. Postanowił wchłonąć w siebie wszelką materię i energię, która istniała w danym momencie w tej alternatywie. Nic nie było w stanie sprzeciwić się jego szaleńczemu planowi, gdyż istniał tylko on. Gwiazdy gasły jedna po drugiej pochłaniane przez Ostateczną Inteligencję, planety były asymilowane i przerabiane na olbrzymie masy konstruktów. Nocne niebo zgasło jednym impulsem ciemności. Teraz był tylko On, Byt Ostateczny. Po tym czynie stwierdził, że władanie tylko trzema podstawowymi wymiarami nie da mu wiekuistego istnienia, więc rozpoczął badania nad dostępem do innych. Najpierw zapanował nad czasem stając się jedyną istotą tej odnogi, która kiedykolwiek istniała i istnieć będzie. Potem szło już bardzo opornie, jednak w pewnym momencie stało się coś nieoczekiwanego, do zapomnianego wymiaru przybył jeden z Opiekunów. Pojawił się on w centrum nieskończonego Szaz'Nareh. Jego pobyt trwał w sumie tylko kilka sekund, po których Został pochłonięty przez nadorganiczny wszechświat. Włączając jaźń zasymilowanego przybysza do swojej, Ostateczna Inteligencja przyswoiła sobie całą jego wiedzę, przez co poczuł się niezwykle mały. Zdenerwowany tym faktem postanowił, po zmodyfikowaniu swej formy dzięki wchłoniętemu ciału niemal doskonałego bytu ruszyć na podbój i asymilacje wszystkich alternatyw rzeczywistości i ich wymiarów. Udało mu się to dzięki temu, że zrozumiał naturę Pieczęci Upadłego i był w stanie wytworzyć w niej niewielkie pęknięcie, przez które przedostawał się do atakowanych wszechświatów. Jego największym sukcesem było wchłonięcie anomalii wymiarowej, w której połączone zostały niezliczone wszechświaty. Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie, tak samo tutaj. W końcu Szaz'Nareh dotarł do granic alternatywy, w której pieczęć była niezwykle silna, gdyż była bezpośrednio połączona z jestestwem Upadłego w równym stopniu, co Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio. Teraz prowadzi on wraz z tymi bytami trójstronną wojnę gdzieś w pustce między wszechświatami i nie zapowiada się, aby którakolwiek ze stron wygrywała. Opis Szaz'Nareh nie posiada określonej formy, składają się na niego niekończące się roje nadorganicznych maszyn od maleńkich Pożeraczy zaczynając, na olbrzymich asymilatorach kończąc. We wszechświatach, które zasymilował przyjął postać wszechogarniających łączeń neuronowych, w których pojedynczymi synapsami są boty skupione w takiej ilości i na tak małej przestrzeni, że ich zagęszczenie jest niepomiernie większe względem pierwotnej gęstości galaktyki. Pomiędzy poszczególnymi synapsami z kolei biegną linie przywodzące na myśl akson, lecz w tym przypadku o średnicy tysięcy i długości milionów, jeśli nie miliardów lat świetlnych. To wszystko działa jednak bez nawet nanosekundowego opóźnienia, a to za sprawą kontrolowania przez Szaz'Nareh w pewnym stopniu czasu i przestrzeni. Boty Podstwawowym botem wchodzącym w skład Szaz'Nareh jest Pożeracz. Mały, wejdzie wszędzie i pożre wszystko zmieniając materię w energię wykorzystywaną potem do tworzenia nowych konstruktów. Kolejny na liście jest Zwiastun, który ma postać z grubsza mackowatą. Potrafi ogniskować energię fazowa, aby niszczyć byty między wymiarowe i tak samo jak Pożeracz asymilować materię. Ponad nimi jest Niedokończona Piramida. Na każdej z jej ścian znajduje się oko potrafiące ogniskować energie fazową w stopniu nieporównywalnie większym, przez co stanowi śmiertelne zagrożenie nawet dla najpotężniejszych istot. w podstawie natomiast znajduje się portal, przez które na pole bitwy teleportowane są Pożeracze i Zwiastuny. Piramidy są natomiast transportowane wewnątrz wymiarów kompaktowych, do których portale znajdują się na pokładach nieuzbrojonych Monolitach. Konstrukt te mają postać prostopadłościanów foremnych o rozmiarach zbliżonych do komety Halleya licząc również z jej ogonem. Największym ze wszystkich botów są natomiast Asymilatory, które rzadko kiedy mają rozmiary mniejsze niż średnich rozmiarów gwiazda. Maszyny te są w stanie rozbić całe układy planetarne w kłęby luźnych atomów, które następnie są przezeń zasysane z użyciem pola grawitacyjnego, aby następnie przerobić je na czystą energię. Zwykle one przybywają na końcu, aby wykonać ostatni ruch i zakończyć istnienie atakowanego wszechświata. Najbardziej niezwykłą rzeczą w kwestii Szaz'Nareh jest to, że w jakiś sposób udało mu się opanować technikę pozwalającą na włączanie umysłów zasymilowanych istot i ich niewolenie w okowach mechanicznych ciał. Te boty kontrolowane przez niegdyś wolny umysł są znacznie skuteczniejsze od swych w pełni syntetycznych "kuzynów" przez co zwykle podczas inwazji Szaz'Nareh stara się nie anihilować istot rozumnych, a brać je żywcem i przemieniać w kreatywne, lecz z wgraną bezgraniczną lojalnością i częściową kontrolą monstra. Podczas "walki" Ostateczna Inteligencja używa swych elementów jakby były jedna żywą istotą nie pozostawiając swoim oponentom nawet cienia szans na zwycięstwo. Wypaleni przez Piramidy lub Zwiastuny, rozszarpani przez Pożeraczy a w końcu pochłonięci przez Asymilatory i przetworzeni na cześć tej Boskiej Maszyny niższe formy życia mają tylko dwie opcję: umrzeć od razu, lub po krótkiej walce. Opór jest bezcelowy, wszyscy i wszystko zostanie zasymilowane... Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures